Doubts
by Element-SpitFire
Summary: Summary: Kelly is locked up in the juvy center because of what she did and Ryan & Seth tries to keep their mouth shut. RVS – Love triangle
1. Doubts

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT KELLY  
  
I am not done with this story yet. Sorry. Will continue.  
  
Summary: Kelly is locked up in the juvy center because of what she did and Ryan & Seth tries to keep their mouth shut. R/V/S - Love triangle  
  
(In the juvy center)  
  
Ryan: You're a beautiful girl Kelly.  
  
Kelly: But the pressure...it's killing me. Everybody wants me to be this...perfect angel but I'm not. I drink...I party...I was sent to juvy...flee from the police. I am a bad person Ryan.  
  
Ryan: No you're not.  
  
Kelly: Right...can't be what they want be to be. I'm not a perfect debutante anymore. I'm a wreck. I'm in juvy again. You're on the other side and I'm with the criminals.  
  
Ryan: Don't worry about it.  
  
Sandy: I need to talk to Kelly alone now. (Ryan gets up) How did it happen? What happen Kelly? Why were you there? How did Ryan, Seth and you in Beverly Hills? Why do you three have black eyes?  
  
Kelly: I don't know what happen. (Sandy walks up to Ryan)  
  
Sandy: She's lying to me.  
  
Ryan: Just give her time.  
  
Sandy: I can't. You and Seth know what really happen. Just tell me. You're not going to be in trouble. I just need to get her out of here. What happened Ryan?  
  
Ryan: Nothing!  
  
Sandy: (Calming down) Okay...just tell me...I'm not going to get mad.  
  
(Ryan looks at Sandy then at Kelly. He sees that Kelly is so pressured up)  
  
Ryan: I don't know what happened.  
  
(Sandy doesn't believe him. Sandy took Ryan home without saying good bye to Kelly.)  
  
(Back at the Cohen's house, Sandy and Kirsten are in the kitchen. Seth is eavesdropping on them)  
  
Kirsten: Did he tell you?  
  
Sandy: No. If they don't tell the truth...I don't know what's going to happen to her.  
  
Kirsten: I want her out of the center.  
  
Sandy: You can't do that.  
  
Kirsten: Why not?  
  
Sandy The court ordered that she can't get out of here until we find her parents.  
  
Kirsten: Where are her parents?  
  
Sandy: That's exactly it...it seems like they disappeared without a trace.  
  
Kirsten: You have to find her parents.  
  
Sandy: I know but it won't be easy.  
  
Kirsten: She can get kill.  
  
Sandy: I know Kirsten. Don't worry about it.  
  
Kirsten: I'm not blaming her on anything but Seth has a black eye because of her.  
  
Sandy: But she didn't mean to.  
  
Kirsten: That's exactly my point Sandy. She always doesn't mean it. For god's sake she's getting into trouble more than Ryan.  
  
Sandy: I know but Seth really likes this girl.  
  
Kirsten: He's too young to like somebody.  
  
Sandy: Kirsten...  
  
Kirsten: I know Sandy.  
  
(Seth moves away from eavesdropping. He takes his skateboard out into the night)  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE: DOUBTS  
  
Where will Seth go?  
  
Wait until the next chapter  
  
What do you think? 


	2. Always Sorry

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT KELLY  
  
I am not done with this story yet. Sorry. Will continue.  
  
Summary: Kelly is locked up in the juvy center because of what she did and Ryan & Seth tries to keep their mouth shut. R/V/S - Love triangle  
  
(Seth takes his skateboard into the night. He skateboards to the juvy center. He walks in)  
  
Seth: (To an guard) Uh...Seth Cohen visiting Kelly Calden.  
  
Guard: Okay. Go in.  
  
Seth: Thanks.  
  
(He looked back at the guard then had his attention on Kelly)  
  
Seth: (Before sitting down) Hey  
  
(Kelly didn't say anything and then sat down)  
  
Seth: How are you?  
  
(She still didn't answer)  
  
Seth: Uh...I'll take that as a sort of.  
  
Kelly: What are you doing here?  
  
(Kelly looks up at him)  
  
Seth: Uh...I wanted to see you.  
  
Kelly: Aren't you grounded?  
  
Seth: I am but I went out instead of staying in.  
  
Kelly: To see me?  
  
Seth: Yes. I wanted to see how you're doing.  
  
Kelly: Seth...you are going to get in trouble.  
  
Seth: I know but I overheard my mom and dad talking...  
  
Kelly: About me. Right? They're always talking about me.  
  
Seth: Uh...yeah...you get in trouble more than Ryan.  
  
Kelly: Is this rag on Kelly Calden day?  
  
Seth: No...I'm just saying...  
  
Kelly: So what you're saying is that I can't have fun.  
  
Seth: No.  
  
Kelly: I am sorry about what happened in Beverly Hills. I shouldn't have brought you there.  
  
Seth: Nothing to worry about...it was fun though.  
  
Kelly: (sarcastic) Dangerous. Wasn't it?  
  
Seth: Yeah.  
  
Kelly: You should really go. You don't want them to find out you were with me.  
  
Seth: 'They're' going to find your parents.  
  
Kelly: I wouldn't want to get out of this juvy jailhouse if I saw my parents.  
  
Seth: Why -  
  
Kelly: Go!  
  
(Seth gets up and starts going)  
  
Kelly: (Kelly stands up for the officer to put the cuff's around her wrist) Remember Seth...not a word.  
  
(Seth nods)  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Like it so fair? Send reviews. 


	3. Words

b I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT KELLY /b  
  
I am not done with this story yet. Sorry. Will continue.  
  
b Summary: /b Kelly is locked up in the juvy center because of what she did and Ryan & Seth tries to keep their mouth shut. R/V/S - Love triangle  
  
(At the house, Sandy is going outside to take fresh air but then he spots Seth)  
  
Sandy: Seth?  
  
(Seth stopped walking)  
  
Seth: Dad? What are you doing outside?  
  
Sandy: Same to you.  
  
Seth: Nothing really.  
  
Sandy: Oh...so nothing is you outside with your skateboard when you're supposed to be grounded? I thought you knew better.  
  
Seth: I did but...you know...I went out.  
  
Sandy: When you were grounded?  
  
Seth: Yes?  
  
Sandy: Where did you go?  
  
Seth: Nowhere.  
  
Sandy: Exactly where is nowhere?  
  
Seth: Uh...-  
  
Sandy: Tell the truth Seth. You never lied to me before.  
  
Seth: All right then...I uh...went to see Kelly.  
  
Sandy: Why?  
  
Seth: What do you mean why?  
  
Sandy: Don't play smart.  
  
Seth: Okay...I heard...you and mom talking about finding her parents. Technically it was like eavesdropping.  
  
Sandy: We have to find her parents.  
  
Seth: I know but I told...this to Kelly and she said she would stay in the juvy center than hr parents helping her out.  
  
Sandy: Why doesn't she want to see her parents?  
  
Seth: I don't know. It's a mystery.  
  
Sandy: While searching for them...it's like her parents disappeared without a trace.  
  
Seth: I know dad.  
  
Sandy: Maybe she knows it...yeah...yeah. I think she does.  
  
Seth: Don't assume.  
  
Sandy: Get inside before Kirsten finds you.  
  
Seth: (Seth gives him a one finger salute) Yes sir.  
  
(He turns around and starts going inside quietly but Kirsten caught him)  
  
Kirsten: (She had her arms cross) Seth? What are you doing outside?  
  
Seth: Uh...I-  
  
Kirsten: You're supposed to be upstairs in your room grounded.  
  
Seth: I know but-  
  
Kirsten: Where did you go?  
  
Seth: I uh...I went -  
  
(Sandy comes in)  
  
Sandy: Kirsten...I had sent Seth go down to the store to get me something.  
  
Kirsten: Where is it?  
  
Seth: It wasn't uh...at the store.  
  
Kirsten: O...kay...I let this one go but go straight to your room.  
  
Seth: Yes ma'am.  
  
(He runs upstairs. Sandy starts walking to the kitchen with Kirsten behind him)  
  
Kirsten: What really happened?  
  
Sandy: What d you mean what really happened?  
  
Kirsten: Wasn't that a fake story Seth told me?  
  
Sandy: No.  
  
(Kirsten puts her hand down on the counter)  
  
Kirsten: I know when my son is lying to me.  
  
Sandy: He-  
  
Kirsten: Tell me the truth.  
  
Sandy: Seth went to see Kelly.  
  
Kirsten: She gets in trouble twice as much as Ryan.  
  
Sandy: I know.  
  
Kirsten: I don't want Seth to be seeing this girl.  
  
Sandy: I know but Kelly is really a sweet girl.  
  
Kirsten: I know that's why I lent her the penthouse.  
  
Sandy: Seth said that Kelly didn't want to see her parents.  
  
Kirsten: She doesn't know what she wants, Sandy.  
  
(They're left standing there)  
  
b END OF CHAPTER /b  
  
Like it so far? Send reviews.  
  
What will happen next? 


	4. Asking

b I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT KELLY /b  
  
I am not done with this story yet. Sorry. Will continue.  
  
b Summary: /b Kelly is locked up in the juvy center because of what she did and Ryan & Seth tries to keep their mouth shut. R/V/S - Love triangle  
  
Summer: You're invited to my summer bash.  
  
Marissa: What are you talking about?  
  
Summer: My party...Marissa...you seem out of it.  
  
Marissa: I'm just thinking.  
  
Summer: About?  
  
Marissa: A lot of things.  
  
Summer: I'm thinking how that girl Kelly becomes so trouble some. She used to be so like us.  
  
Marissa: Like shallow?  
  
Summer: We are not shallow.  
  
Marissa: What are we then?  
  
(Summer just shrugged her shoulders. There was a knock on Marissa's door)  
  
Julie: Marissa honey...  
  
Marissa: Yes?  
  
Julie: A guest is here for you.  
  
Marissa: (To Summer) I'll be back.  
  
(Marissa heads downstairs and Luke is in front of her)  
  
Marissa: Luke? What are you doing here?  
  
Luke: Ah...wanted to see if you're all right.  
  
Marissa: I'm all right. I thought you were in a boat trip.  
  
Luke: I did but you know...  
  
Marissa: No I don't.  
  
Luke: Nevermind that. What are you doing before I came along?  
  
Marissa: I was talking to Summer.  
  
Luke: Summer's here?  
  
Marissa: Yeah.  
  
(From upstairs)  
  
Summer: Luke?! Is that you?  
  
Luke: Yup.  
  
Summer: Good. (She downstairs) You're invited to my summer bash.  
  
Luke: I get it.  
  
Summer: Get what?  
  
(Summer has no clue and Marissa giggles a little)  
  
Luke: I have to go now.  
  
Summer: Hello? Are you coming or not? I need an answer quick.  
  
Luke: Sure. Yeah. I'll be there.  
  
Summer: Good.  
  
Luke: Bye.  
  
(Luke leaves)  
  
Summer: You coming?  
  
Marissa: Yes.  
  
Summer: All right.  
  
(Summer starts going)  
  
Marissa: I come early to help you.  
  
Summer: Sure.  
  
(Summer leaves. Summer walks out of the house. She immediately sees Ryan)  
  
Summer: Hey!  
  
(Ryan looked her way. Summer walks towards him)  
  
Summer: I'm having this summer bash on Thursday. I was wondering if you would like to come.  
  
Ryan: Uh...sure. What time?  
  
Summer: Around 5 will be great.  
  
Ryan: All right then.  
  
(Summer leaves)  
  
Ryan: Seth!  
  
(Seth ran right behind him)  
  
Seth: What?  
  
Ryan: We've been invited to a summer bash.  
  
Seth: I get it.  
  
Ryan: What?  
  
Seth: Summer Bash. The host is summer. Get it? Summer...Summer bash.  
  
Ryan: Yeah...  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Like It so far? Send reviews.  
  
Who will be at the party?  
  
Will somebody crash the party? 


	5. The Love

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT KELLY I may not finish the story or it might not make sense please forgive.  
  
Summary: Kelly is locked up in the juvy center because of what she did and Ryan & Seth tries to keep their mouth shut. R/V/S - Love triangle  
  
(Sandy has his paperwork spread across the table when Kelly came in)  
  
Kelly: What now?  
  
Sandy: It looks like they drop some charges and a few are reduce.  
  
Kelly: And that will help me how?  
  
Sandy: Uh...that is a really thing Kelly.  
  
Kelly: How?  
  
Sandy: You just need your parents.  
  
Kelly: I do not need my parents.  
  
Sandy: When...uh...  
  
Kelly: What?  
  
Sandy: I can't say it very well.  
  
Kelly: Is that all?  
  
Sandy: No. There's another thing I need to get straight.  
  
Kelly: And it is?  
  
Sandy: It's actually about Seth.  
  
Kelly: What about him?  
  
Sandy: I caught him sneaking back in from visiting you.  
  
Kelly: And?  
  
Sandy: I get the feeling you're the one influencing this kind of behavior to Seth.  
  
Kelly: It's the way I am. I may not change and I might but...  
  
Sandy: You're not going to change?  
  
Kelly: That's right. And did Seth tell you that I don't want anybody even you to find my 'so-called' parents?  
  
Sandy: Actually... that's the thing...we did find your parents.  
  
Kelly: Oh no.  
  
Sandy: What is so wrong with your parents?  
  
Kelly: I don't know anything about them.  
  
(Kelly's mom and dad (Shauna and K.C. Calden) came out )  
  
Shauna: Hi hun.  
  
Kelly: I am so...out of here.  
  
(Kelly gets up and heads outside. Sandy follows her)  
  
Sandy: Kelly.  
  
Kelly: You don't understand...my parents are the worst parents ever.  
  
Sandy: Ever parent is.  
  
Kelly: (She cross her arms) But my parents are the worst.  
  
Sandy: How?  
  
Kelly: When I was four or five...they left me in a grocery store for three days...the manager of the store found me eating bread in the bread aisle.  
  
Sandy: But-  
  
Kelly: When I was eight, they weren't at my ballet recital...they said they were at an intervention in France.  
  
Sandy: They went to France?  
  
Kelly: Yes. They traveled a lot and they never took me with them. I stayed out on the streets for almost a week because they left to the airport and forgot I was even outside of the house.  
  
Sandy: That's kind of-  
  
Kelly: And then when I was ten...there was a debutante ball. I had to go because everybody insisted. My parents didn't care and during the time I was presented...I saw them leave from their seat and they never came back to pick me up or congratulate me. I didn't see them until two years later when I was twelve. Do you call them good parents?  
  
Sandy: I would say that they're horrible parent's but-  
  
Kelly: And last and not least...they did the horrible thing that could possibly happen to me...when I turned thirteen, one year after, they went somewhere and I haven't seen them until now. Everybody told me that they were died. How would you feel? You would have no idea how many times I had to put through them. And here they are all these years and they don't say sorry for what I had to put through with them, always leaving me behind just because I was little. They do not know who I am. They never did. They should at least left me with a nanny but they didn't. They didn't show how much they loved me.  
  
Sandy: I'm sorry Kelly but...you have to go back to them.  
  
Kelly: No...When I turned 14 ½ ... I went to court and they don't have custody over me.  
  
K.C.: What do you mean?  
  
Kelly: Well dad...you know Jeremy Stone.our next door neighbor...they have custody over me. They're my family.  
  
Shauna: Are you serious?  
  
Kelly: Oh yes. I was sent to juvy for a period of time when I was fifteen because of -  
  
Sandy: Mr. and Mrs. Calden...I'll take care of Kelly.  
  
K.C.: No...she's our daughter. We'll deal with her.  
  
Kelly: Yeah...you're going to me out on the streets.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
What do you think?  
  
Send reviews.  
  
What will happen between Kelly and her parents? 


End file.
